Just A Dream
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Based off Nelly's song. Angst BridgettexGeoff Futurefic no TDA or TDWT


A/N My first total drama fic. Sorry that it's angsty I'm in an angsty mood. I have a few other ideas for oneshots. More happy ones but who knows if they'll ever go to get written. Ill post them if I do. Well enjoy tell me if it sucks by the way only TDI happened no TDA or TDWT

* * *

"Alright Mr. I don't have any input on flower, cake, or colors. You can find a DJ or band. Its your wedding too you need to bring something to the table, and finding music should be up your alley," Bridgette smiled at her fiancé of two months. They had been dating for two years when he finally got up the courage to propose, She couldn't help but say yes.

"I happen to know just the DJ Laura hired him for her wedding he added to the party and that's really what we want. I'll have to call her to see what his name was and then call to see if he's available" Matthew, Bridgette's fiancé smiled at her.

"And now you're finally having input on our wedding," she smiled. She started to speak but was interrupted by a car horn. "Must be Courtney and Gwen for the dress fittings. I'll see you later sweetie," she said kissing him on the check.

An hour later

"You're open that day that's great Bridgette will be excited. She's been riding me to have input on our wedding, well here we go I've got the DJ hired." Matthew said to the phone.

"I need to know what kind of music you prefer and what songs you want for the Father-Daughter dance and you're first dance as a couple?" The DJ said on the phone.

"Doesn't the couple usually pick all the songs?"

"Usually but that's not the way I do it, it makes it more entertaining."

"I see, well I'll get back to you about those songs, but until then I guess I'll see you at the wedding."

"Bye."

"Bye"

The Wedding:

"I can't wait to see this DJ, Everyone raves about him, and how he handles his clients differently, by only letting them pick a few special songs then picking the rest himself." Bridgette smiled at her new husband.

"It will make things interesting," Matthew smiled at his wife. As the car pulled up to where the reception was held.

A few minutes later:

"I'd like to introduce the new Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Collins." The DJ said as the couple entered the hall. He liked to watch the happy couples always wishing it was him and his no longer girl entering the hall all the people smiling. His jaw dropped it was his girl or his former girl. He turned his gaze to the floor. Bridgette smiled at her husband as she entered the hall, but when she caught gaze of the DJ her jaw dropped. It was Geoff her ex-boyfriend, the dated for two years before distance became too much and they broke up. She tried to avoid looking at him.

"I'd like the happy couple to enter the floor for their first dance." Geoff said trying to hide the sadness in his voice before he played the song they had chosen.

The reception carried on stolen glances between Geoff and Bridgette. There was a small break in the music for the cake but before that Bridgette wanted to talk to Geoff.

"Geoff can we talk, " Bridgette asked as she walked over to him. He had been talking to Courtney, Duncan, Trent, and Gwen.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for cake?" he asked sullenly.

"I want to talk before then."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Everything."

"You're getting married, and you are paying me to be happy for it."

"Geoff that's not all of it."

"I'm doing my job what else is there to talk about?"

"The feelings we might still have for each other."

"Well you're clearly over me."

"You never tried to get in contact with me. I would have gotten back together with you in a heartbeat.

"I looked for you at Gwen and Trent's wedding. I wanted to see you again. You weren't there."

"I couldn't make it."

"I know. Its too late now Bridgette go be happy."

"Geoff."

"GO!"

"Bye then." She said turning her head too the floor and walking over to join her husband by the cake.

The cake came and went and it was time for more music. Bridgette found herself saddened by his current selection of music. Just A Dream by Nelly. She frowned as she went to join her friends on the dance floor. She let the words echo through her head knowing she can't go back to Geoff and how it was. As she danced she couldn't help but daydream this day was her and Geoff's special day.


End file.
